


Rain drops are Tear Drops Too

by RielletheoddWriter



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Romance, Yuuri is a silly piggy, and viktor is oblivious, this ended up very sweet, with kissing under the rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9365315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RielletheoddWriter/pseuds/RielletheoddWriter
Summary: Wet and miserable, he sat under a tree watching the rain patter on the dark russian streets.He missed Hasetsu.He missed home.He wanted to eat katsudon.And Viktor said noStupid Viktor





	

**Author's Note:**

> First fic in the fandom, please be nice. I wrote this at like 12:00 am in the morning hahaha so its a little off..  
> Still trying to grasp the characters, hopefully the feelings will come across! 
> 
> link to fan art :): https://www.instagram.com/p/BPWppYyAtHZ/
> 
> Enjoy!

The wind was too cold for spring, colder than what Yūri was used to in Hasetsu.  


Rain drops fell like tears from the sky, pitter pattering against the cobble stones. Looking up russet eyes narrowed, before a sigh escaped his lips, breath fogging over his glasses.

"I didn't think it would rain" he mumbled with a sigh. Shivering Yūri rubbed his arms trying to warm them against the sting of the night breeze. "Russia's weather is so weird"

Mumbling under his breath Yūri hopped from foot to foot eyes darting around the empty park before brightening at the sight of a tall tree settled between two lampposts. Darting over he sighed in relief as the thick boughs of the tree sheltered him from the steady shower.

Yūri sniffled and leaned against the sturdy wood, rubbing his red nose with a sweaty palm. He slid down the tree into a slump, ignoring the water that soaked through the seat of his pants. His lips trembled, tears stinging at the corner of his eyes as he wrapped his arms around his legs. Looking out at the cold and empty scenery before him he gave another shudder before burying his face into his arm.

"Stupid Viktor" he hiccupped as his fingers dug into the skin of his knees "stupid, stupid Viktor"

Curling up tighter Yūri gave a small sniffle "I want to go home"

   


* * *

 

He didn't really mean to start a fight, not really, but Yūri was homesick. He missed the mornings when the smell of food floated from the kitchen to his room, from the kindly fisherman that greeted him every morning during his run, and the rink that was filled with friendly faces and happy smiles.

 

He missed Hasetsu.

He missed home.

He wanted to eat katsudon.

 

It was a slow building anxiety, but it made him twitchy. Don't get him wrong he loved St. Petersburg and he loved living with Viktor, but he wanted home.

 

And Viktor....

Viktor could get overbearing

And Yūri wanted to eat katsudon

And Viktor said no

 

And suddenly all the home sickness, and the anxiety, and the bone aching tiredness he felt from training just rose, and rose, and rose into his head and he exploded.

The moment Viktor placed his plate in front of him, Yūri snapped.

"I want to eat pork cutlet bowls"

Viktor, who was just about to take a seat, paused. Slowly he looked up, blue eyes lingering at the frown on Yūri's lips.

"No"

"I just want one bowl," Yūri paused, brows furrowing deeper as he glared at the silver haired man "I'd share it with you if I have to"

Shaking his head Viktor crossed his arms eyes determined "no, we've talked about this" he spoke carefully, blue bearing down on dark brown "no, cutlet bowls until you win"

Gritting his teeth Yūri shot up from his seat, the plates clattering against the table. He turned away and started pacing, making heavy strides as he tried to level his breathing. Viktor was so unfair

"What will one bowl do Viktor?" He paused, striding up to his fiancée with a determined face "it won’t hurt wont it?"

Viktor sighed raising a hand to rub the bridge of his nose "if I give in now Yūri then you won’t stop asking" he paused, taking a breather before he tilted his head lips curled into a small smile "and I am a weak man for you, if you ask for too much, I will give in"

"Then give me katsudon" Yūri knew that he was being petty, but he just really needed it. It was comforting

"No" Viktor frowned, watching as Yūri's lips trembled "No is a No, little piggy"

 

And there came the straw that broke the camel's back.

 

 **"I know okay!"** Yūri shouted, surprised Viktor stumbled back watching with wide eyes as tears began to gather at the corners of Yūri's eyes "I know, I'm fat! I know, that I'm not good enough" Yūri paused, trembling "I know that you won’t eat it with me because I never win" his voice broke, finishing the statement in a quiet whisper, head bowed and hair hiding his expression.

Panicking Viktor raised his arms, eyes wide as saucers and lips stumbling over words "th-thats not" stepping back he reached out to comfort him "I didn't-"

Flinching back from the touch, Yūri looked up eyes gleaming with tears as a sad smile curled on his lips "you don't have to say it"

And then he turned away and did what he did best.

 

He ran away

 

From Viktor with his shining eyes and warm hands. Away from the warmth of home, away from the feeling of never being good enough.

He ran until his muscles burned and his throat choked against every breath he took. He ran ignoring the cold that bit at his nose and legs and arms. He ran until the ringing in his ears stopped and the rain drops sank into his numb cheeks

And here he was, alone and cold.

   


* * *

   


 

Feeling very stupid under the lamp light and rain.

"Why do I have to be so pathetic?" Wrapping his arms more tightly around his legs he sobbed quietly. He didn't even have his phone with him.

" **YŪRI!** Yūri where are you?!" The voice was distant, and frantic. Calling his name over and over. **"Yūri!"**

Looking up Yūri sniffled, tears blurring his vision as he watched a silver head, storm quickly towards him.

**"YŪRI!"**

And suddenly he was warm; distantly he heard the clatter of metal against stone as arms wound around him steady and strong. Soft hair tickled his cheek as Viktor's head furrowed against the hallow of his neck breath warm as he frantically ran his hands over his back.

"Silly! Silly Yūri! I was so worried" Viktor shuddered, slowly pulling back to cup Yūri's face in the cradle of his hands "I was so worried" he took a shuddering breath, thumbs going beneath his glasses to wipe away his tears "you stupid, silly boy" smiling Viktor pressed his forehead on his "don't scare me like that"

Sobbing Yūri wrapped his arms around Viktor's neck burying his face into his chest "I'm sorry" he whimpered "I'm so sorry"

Nuzzling the top of Yūri's head Viktor ignored the ache of his knees from kneeling on the cold hard stone, and sighed. Shoulders dropping in relief as he tried to gather this precious person into his arms

"its okay, I'm sorry too"

Clutching at Viktor's coat tighter Yūri hiccuped before pulling away, eyes lingering on the soft smile on his heart shaped lips

"Viktor, you're wet"

"Well who was it that decided to run out into the rain?" Viktor grinned eyes crinkling at the corners

"Eh? You didn't have to chase after me" Yūri replied peeking from beneath his wet lashes

"Of course I did" Viktor said with a pout, carefully he stood up. Arms holding onto Yūri guiding him to stand as well "how else will I take you home?"

Standing on unsteady feet, Viktor held Yūri's hand, their rings cold and gleaming against each other's skin. Viktor smiled lifting their entwined hands to kiss the band of gold on Yūri's finger.

"I'll always look for you, Yūri" he nuzzled his hand blowing warm breath over frozen fingers “lets go eat a pork cutlet bowl okay?”

Eyes wide, Yūri's heart stuttered into a heavy beat as a flush rose up to his cheeks, lips trembling.

Oh,

He was stupid

So very very stupid

Leaning up Yūri smiled, soft and shy before he placed a gentle kiss on smiling lips and sighed

"Its okay” he paused, looking up into warm blue eyes “I don’t need it anymore” lacing their hands together he dragged the still man to the umbrella abandoned on the street. He twisted around and grinned eyes sparkling like stars under the lamplight.

 

“Let's go home Viktor”

 


End file.
